wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lumos
Lumos WARNING! this page has gif's with flashing lights if you are sensitive to those thing please be careful! Lumos belongs to Luna, don't use her without permission! Code by Digitaljackal, Ref by Wildloner Appearance Lumos is a dark purple color, the color of the sky just after sunset when the last traces of the sunset has left the sky but there is still light. her glow scales are a bright white like the color of a lightning bolt but they fade to a lavender color on her extremities. On her wings there is a jagged white pattern like a ball of lightning striking the air. Her main scales and and wings are black like the darkest depths of the ocean. Personality Lumos is a very ranbuncsous dragon, prone to heading into dangerous situations with no thought to her own safety. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum. Amet dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam vulputate ut. Interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt eget. Sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur. Dignissim sodales ut eu sem. Lacinia quis vel eros donec ac odio tempor orci dapibus. Diam donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat in fermentum. Nulla facilisi nullam vehicula ipsum a arcu cursus vitae congue. Etiam sit amet nisl purus in mollis nunc sed id. Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada. Auctor urna nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt. Diam maecenas sed enim ut sem. Elementum nibh tellus molestie nunc non blandit massa. Sed risus ultricies tristique nulla aliquet enim tortor at. A lacus vestibulum sed arcu non odio. A diam maecenas sed enim ut. Tellus integer feugiat scelerisque varius morbi enim nunc faucibus a. Sollicitudin aliquam ultrices sagittis orci. Vel fringilla est ullamcorper eget. Elementum sagittis vitae et leo duis ut diam quam. Donec et odio pellentesque diam volutpat commodo sed. Mi eget mauris pharetra et ultrices neque. Congue mauris rhoncus aenean vel. Est pellentesque elit ullamcorper dignissim cras. Ante metus dictum at tempor commodo ullamcorper. Mollis nunc sed id semper risus in hendrerit gravida rutrum. Cursus mattis molestie a iaculis. Vitae nunc sed velit dignissim sodales ut eu. Commodo sed egestas egestas fringilla phasellus faucibus scelerisque eleifend. Habitant morbi tristique senectus et. At augue eget arcu dictum varius duis at. Egestas sed tempus urna et pharetra pharetra massa massa. Eu nisl nunc mi ipsum faucibus. Interdum varius sit amet mattis. Orci dapibus ultrices in iaculis nunc sed augue lacus viverra. A condimentum vitae sapien pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus. Aliquet lectus proin nibh nisl condimentum id venenatis. Aliquet nec ullamcorper sit amet risus nullam. Nulla facilisi morbi tempus iaculis urna. Euismod in pellentesque massa placerat duis ultricies lacus. Scelerisque in dictum non consectetur a. Porttitor lacus luctus accumsan tortor posuere ac ut. Dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam vulputate. Ultrices eros in cursus turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare. Tincidunt tortor aliquam nulla facilisi. Aliquam ultrices sagittis orci a scelerisque. Diam quis enim lobortis scelerisque fermentum dui. Scelerisque varius morbi enim nunc faucibus a pellentesque. Tortor aliquam nulla facilisi cras. Dictum fusce ut placerat orci. Tincidunt arcu non sodales neque sodales ut etiam. Erat imperdiet sed euismod nisi porta. Cursus risus at ultrices mi. Sapien et ligula ullamcorper malesuada proin libero nunc consequat interdum. Consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt eget. Turpis massa tincidunt dui ut ornare lectus sit amet est. Risus feugiat in ante metus. Lobortis scelerisque fermentum dui faucibus in. Aliquet eget sit amet tellus cras adipiscing enim. Trivia -Lorem Ipsum -Lorem Ipsum -Lorem Ipsum Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum. Amet dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam vulputate ut. Interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt eget. Sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur. Dignissim sodales ut eu sem. Lacinia quis vel eros donec ac odio tempor orci dapibus. Diam donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat in fermentum. Nulla facilisi nullam vehicula ipsum a arcu cursus vitae congue. Etiam sit amet nisl purus in mollis nunc sed id. Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada. Auctor urna nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt. Diam maecenas sed enim ut sem. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Aliquam malesuada bibendum arcu vitae elementum. Amet dictum sit amet justo donec enim diam vulputate ut. Interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt eget. Sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes nascetur. Dignissim sodales ut eu sem. Lacinia quis vel eros donec ac odio tempor orci dapibus. Diam donec adipiscing tristique risus nec feugiat in fermentum. Nulla facilisi nullam vehicula ipsum a arcu cursus vitae congue. Etiam sit amet nisl purus in mollis nunc sed id. Elit pellentesque habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada. Auctor urna nunc id cursus metus aliquam eleifend mi. Neque laoreet suspendisse interdum consectetur libero id faucibus nisl tincidunt. Diam maecenas sed enim ut sem. Gallery ForLuna2.png Lumos-UltimateFanWing.png|by UltimateFanwing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Animus Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon)